Temptation
by TwilightRocks22
Summary: A small proposition between power hungry individuals. Bertrand/Ingrid
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one shot.**

Ingrid bit down firmly on her bottom lip, as she mulled over Bertrand's proposal. Bertrand watched her intently, waiting for any change in her features that would indicate an answer to his question.

He continued to move his gaze downward, past her sultry curves down to the blood red points of her heels. Sharp enough to stake someone.

A gentle cough brought his attention back to her face.

"Something interesting down there?" she said her eyes alight with a sadistic kind of pleasure. If Bertrand had been a breather, god forbid, he would have been scarlet from head to toe. But, he wasn't about to let Ingrid of all people have the upper hand.

"Just making sure that if this doesn't go the way I planned, I know what possible weapons you're hiding."

"And what way did you plan for this to go?" she whispered oh so seductively, making sure to mouth each syllable.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me."

"Me? You're the one who has the non-plutonic proposition."

"If you knew me at all, you would realise this is merely a power play. Vlad is getting out of control. I cannot control him physically anymore, but emotionally..." Ingrid's eyes lit up at this statement.

"So emotional manipulation by showing him exactly what he can't have?" The question was rhetoric, but Bertrand answered anyway.

"Exactly, a situation with finesse."

Ingrid pondered this for a moment.

"And what do I get out of this little arrangement? There seems to be nothing in it for me."

"Well, if you want Erin to become the Queen of Vampires and the Princess of Darkness, then, by all means, don't help me." At that statement, Ingrid's face morphed into one of pure anger.

"No one, especially not a half-fang, is taking my place on the throne." Bertrand smiled internally. Everything was going to plan. "But I still don't trust you after our little rendezvous. You framed me for trying to kill the half-fang in the first place. Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't trust anyone. But, what do you have to lose from this particular situation? We both get what we want and the added bonus of removing the half-fang permanently." Bertrand's lips curled upwardly into a smirk at the comment. I certainly get what I want. Vlad needed to empty his head of all these stupid, idealistic hopes. Once and for good and if that meant doing whatever it took, then so be it. Bertrand walked up closer towards Ingrid until she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"It's a win-win." He delighted in the shiver that ran down her spine. Ingrid sharply turned to face him and glared.

"I believe you used this tactic the last time you manipulated me. You may be stupid enough to use it again, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for it." And with that little outburst, she stormed off.

Her mind may have disagreed with the proposition, but her body said otherwise.

With that thought, Bertrand left somewhat optimistically.


	2. Chapter 2

**It seemed like it needed to be continued.**

Vlad was pacing back and forth in his room. Agitation marred his features. He and Erin had hit yet another rough patch in their relationship.

It seemed like they kept hitting a snag every single day. If it wasn't her being a breather AND a slayer, it was someone who was close to finding out. Or some other bizarre occurrence. It was times like this where Vlad was close to letting her go, but he could never quite bring himself to do it.

Bertrand was walking past Vlad's room and sensed the perturbed atmosphere. Thus he entered.

"Feel like a training session?" Vlad turned his head round to meet Bertrand's questioning gaze.

"No, but thanks. I'm just not in the mood."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just Erin and me..." Bertrand fought the smirk that was trying to claw its way onto his face. "... actually, it doesn't matter." Vlad sunk down into his coffin and half-heartedly curled his lip into a smile.

"Nothing that a little rest won't cure." With that said, Vlad laid back into his coffin, which then shut and locked him in.

Bertrand left, once again with a lighter feeling.

* * *

Ingrid was currently contemplating what to do.

She wouldn't admit to anyone how she felt about Bertrand. She didn't love him, nor did she even like him. But there was something about him that drew her to him. Maybe it was his cold, calculating demeanour or the way he could shut down his feelings? She didn't know and couldn't afford to know. He was trouble personified and would gladly throw her into the sunlight if it meant saving himself.

No, she would not be weak. She would maintain her goal of becoming the sole heir to the Dracula throne. Even if it meant cutting down a glorified tutor from her path. She smiled to herself, a smile of pure malice.

* * *

After 400 years of existing, one tends to try to enjoy any amusement they can find and for Bertrand enjoyment appeared in the form of a temptress called Ingrid.

He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, bathed in the feeling of his prey falling helplessly to him and Ingrid would be no different. It wasn't that he just wanted her to submit to him, but he needed to use her to control Vlad. He could feel the energy that Vlad possessed. Soon Vlad would be the ruler of the world and, with Bertrand at his side, nothing would stand in his way.

Nothing, except Ingrid. True, she was a girl and posed no threat, but everyone knew of her intentions. He could see the fierce desire that encaptured her. She would do whatever it took to gain power. It was the reason Bertrand almost admired her. Although, it was also her weakness, a weakness that he would exploit.

It would be a battle of wills and power, and he would dominate.


End file.
